Dolor
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: "Hoy me volví a herir para saber si aún puedo sentir, me concentro en el dolor, la única cosa que es real." Si pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar con todo sin dudar acabaría con esa tortura en la que se había vuelto su vida, un retrato feliz del cual no podía salir por más que intentara. Porque para todos es más fácil pensar que estaba bien, incluso para él.


**Hola~ aqui sufiriendo y exprimiendo mi cabeza para escribir algo decente. Y como todo el actual escrito lo realice como sonambula a las 12 de la madrugada asi que todo piede pasar.**

 **Los personajes de Hetalia no son mios, AU humano, quiza cometi un poquito de OoC con Feli.**

 **En fin, para el reto Anti-bloqueo, Dia 4: OS basado en una canción triste. Y como se imaginarán la canción es Hurt, si quieren deprimirse un rato se las sugiero.**

* * *

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo Dolor xoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Acostado en su cama cual muñeco de trapo abandonado en la obscuridad de una habitación, por un momento se permitió a si mismo dejar de fingir y aunque sea solo por unos segundos quedaba a la vista el triste despojo humano que era.

Por fin sus ojos perdían el brillo que él mismo había obligado a aparecer durante todo el día, sus mejillas alzadas en una mueca sonriente se contraían hasta ser simplemente inexpresivo, y se quedo tumbado en la cama.

No tenía ánimos de hacer nada, no quería seguir con los ojos abiertos por el inmenso esfuerzo que esa mínima acción representaba, mucho menos tenía fuerzas para pronunciar alguna palabra o siquiera pensarla, tampoco tenia fuerzas para respirar pues el aire de repente se había vuelto sumamente pesado.

Así que opto por quedarse en esa incomoda posición por lo que parecían horas enteras, mientras sus pupilas de alguna extraña manera captaban los colores mas obscuros y lúgubres de lo que en realidad debían ser. O posiblemente siempre habían sido así de insípidos y apenas de estaba dando cuenta.

Trago saliva con dificultad, y se limito a apreciar el mudo silencio que se formaba a su alrededor roto por algún animal o el rechinar de los neumáticos de algún coche en la calle. Quería dejar de escuchar, que todo se sumiera en un fulminante silencio y olvidarse incluso de su propia existencia pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza cono para cerrar la ventana o intentar acallar el ruido con alguna otra acción.

Estaba tan cansado, no precisamente de aquello o de lo otro, tampoco de su día a día y su tediosa rutina, simplemente estaba harto y cansado de todo. Absolutmanente todo.

Trato de articular alguna palabra, algún quejido mudo en busca de ayuda que posiblemente no llegaría, pero todo lo que hacia volvía a ser en vano. El tic tac del reloj era lo único que lo convencía de que aun estaba consciente, quizá no del todo, pero aun lo suficiente como para tener pensamientos pesimistas y obscuros.

Después de soltar una especie de suspiro levanto la mano y tanteo en su mesa de noche intentando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa lo suficientemente delgada y filosa... Tomo un clip y con movimientos ciegos se dedicó a deshacerlo hasta que quedara un peligroso hilo de alambre plateado.

Por unos segundos contuvo la respiración mientras miraba su improvisada arma pero cuando por fin se armo de valor y voluntad se incorporo ligeramente, incluso ese mínimo acto consumía sus fuerzas a una velocidad escalofriante. Volvió a tragar saliva y por fin subió la manga de su playera con tortuosa lentitud dejando expuesto su brazo.

Todo comenzó por una caricias y unos rasguños cuando su actuación se comenzaba a desmoronar a ojos de los demás, como un extraño estimulo. Pero luego se había convertido en la forma de deshagoar toda la rabia, tristeza o cualquier sentimiento negativo que pudiera tener. Primero unos rasguños con el extremo del clip, cada vez más y mas profundos hasta dejar marca.

Antes le temía mucho al dolor, se quejaba por cualquier cosa y en cierta forma eso no se había perdido. Simplemente se había dado cuenta que era mejor aprovechar al dolor, sentirlo una especie de liberación y en mayor parte para comprobar que aun pudiese sentír algo.

Casi nunca llegaba al extremo de sangrar pero cuando lo hacia sabia que por muy "bien" que se sintiera era el foco rojo para detener su actividad. Aquella vez no fue la excepción, cuando sintió que su brazo estaba lleno de dolorosos senderos por donde deberían de estar sus venas paro de rasgar y fisurar. Alzó la mano, sintiéndose un poco mas energético y para su propia sorpresa comenzó a hacer arte en su propia cara; marcando una sonrisa cocida y algunas cuantas lágrimas.

Por fin se volvió a acomodar entre las sabanas y en silencio pensaba que su vida era un completo desastre. Un desperdicio. Que al otro día le esperaba la misma rutina de siempre, salir de su habitación siendo la personificación humana del optimismo y la felicidad, ir a la escuela con una falsa sonrisa tatuada en la cara, mentirles a todos para que nadie sospechara que se estaba desmoronando, regresar a una casa a la cual no quería regresar y continuar con su actuación de vida perfecta.

Que vacío, no había razón para seguir con ese circulo monocromático el resto de su vida. Pero era algo natural, todos estaban acostumbrados a verlo bien y feliz, por que así es como debía ser. Y Feliciano solo cumplía sus expectativas e intentaba estar contento todo el tiempo incluso si al reglar tantas sonrisas se perdiera algo dentro de el.

Al poco tiempo se quedo dormido, entre sueños que eran de alguna manera mucho mejores que la realidad. Deseando quizá que cambiara algo, que no despertara o simplemente que todo ese retrato falso que era su vida se acabara de quebrar.

A la mañana siguiente todo era igual, el chico castaño llenó de aire sus pulmones y se obligó a sonrerir abiertamente antes de salir de su cuarto para empezar con una rutina agotadora. Tener los mismos pensamientos. Ver a las mismas personas y...

Tal vez lo mas triste de todo es que nadie se daba el tiempo para entender que detrás de su perfecta mascara, Feliciano Vargas se desmoronaba lentamente y sus ojos pedían auxilio. No, nadie notaba eso por que para todos era mas fácil pensar que estaba bien.

Incluso para él era más fácil pensar de esa manera.


End file.
